Boy in the Blindfold
by Gamecrazy 25
Summary: He wondered who his new friend was, but he didn't expect this. [No Pairings] [OneShot]


Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a black haired man consoling a blonde girl. The girl was crying uncontrollably, but he didn't know why she was so sad. It's not like she would cry for a person she didn't know; at least, that's what he figured, since the two were standing right outside his white room.

His arms were wrapped around his knees as he rocked back and forth; the motion calmed him. He took what little attention he had on the strangers outside away and stared at the floor instead. He knew it was almost time for that young man to come in here and talk to him. It felt around that time.

Turning his gaze outside the window again, the girl was being led away, still sniffling, and sure enough, the young man was approaching the room. He stood in front of the door, unlocked it, and walked inside. His name was Joshua, and he worked here--at least, that's what he said to him.

"Hello again," greeted Joshua, pulling up a chair in front of him. His warm brown eyes looked at him with concern. "Are you doing alright?"

"Yeah." was all he responded with.

"Hmm..." Joshua placed a hand on his forehead in thought. "Anything coming back to your memory?"

"No."

The older man sighed and fixed his ponytail. "You're never talkative, Sora."

"So?"

"We're not going to get anywhere if you don't talk to me," pointed out Joshua.

"I'm not going to," Sora responded, tired of Joshua and talking and just everything else that didn't involve himself.

"Alright, alright, I get the picture..." Joshua put his hands up in defense and headed to the door. Before he exited Sora's room, he muttered, "But what happened to make you cry so hard?" With another sigh, he left.

Sora picked up the pace of his rocking, mind wandering. What was Joshua talking about? He hadn't cried for anyone! He had no one to cry for! That was just crazy talk.

But if it was crazy talk, then why was Sora currently sitting in an asylum?

* * *

Sora stared out the window that looked into the hallway and saw two women--one in her forties and the other in her twenties. They looked just alike with their brown hair and blue eyes; probably a hint towards relation. The older woman exchanged a few words with the same black haired man from yesterday before walking away with the younger woman, head bowed.

He wondered why there were so many people shuffling away sad from outside his room; he had no one to care for him.

"If that's true, then why do people come to try and visit you?"

Sora turned his gaze to the right and saw a ghost, a boy with spiky blonde hair. His form was transparent--of course, most ghosts were like that--but it was clear that he was wearing a white shirt and pants, just like Sora was. A black cloth was wrapped around his head, most likely a blindfold. He surprisingly wasn't affected by the ghost's appearance; after all, asylums were for crazy people, so what made Sora any different? The ghost was turned around, back to him.

"Can you read my thoughts?" Sora questioned, a tone of slight anger in his voice. He didn't really want anyone to invade his mind.

The ghost boy sighed. "I get it, I won't do it anymore..." He sighed. "You're troubled."

"So Joshua says," muttered Sora darkly, beginning to rock back and forth. "He says I've lost my memory and there isn't any hope for me."

"Really..." whispered the ghost, and something it his voice causing Sora to look up. He could have sworn he sounded sad, but why would that be?

Sora's hand moved before he knew what was happening, and before it reached out to touch the ghost boy, he was gone.

* * *

Sora was growing even more tired of the asylum. He was confined to a white prison, and outside was only a dream. He was to rot here--in his ideas anyway--and he was to do that alone. No one could crack him, and Sora liked it that way.

Until he met the ghost boy, that is.

As he was visited by the spirit, Sora found himself talking to him more. However, his back was always turned to the rocking boy, and his eyes were never seen. Sora wondered if he was troubled too. He sounded sad mostly, but every time he reached out to touch him, he would always disappear.

"Sora..." came a whisper.

The ghost boy was back, turned around as always. "Do you want to know something?"

"What is it?"

"You've noticed that..." He trailed off, and Sora realized that he sounded down in spirits all of a sudden.

There was a silence. Sora was waiting for the ghost boy to continue, but it seemed like he was afraid to.

Sora changed the subject, hoping it was a wise move. "You haven't told me your name."

The ghost boy jumped a bit, and it seemed like he was going to turn around for once. But he didn't. "My name isn't of any importance... You... don't know me anyway..."

The brown haired teen thought that was a rather suspicious statement, but he decided it wasn't anything important. "Even if I did know you, I most likely would've forgotten you, since my memory's gone."

"It's not completely gone," said the ghost boy, his head bowed. "You know your name."

"I know, but everything else is gone," Sora began to rock back and forth, and he failed to notice his friend stiffen a bit at this motion. "I'm not too bothered by it, but I hate it when people try to talk me into trying to remember!" He stared at the floor. "I... I think I'm afraid of what I'll find deep down inside..."

The ghost boy was silent, but Sora thought he heard him mutter, "...Are you...?"

"Hey, is anything wrong?"

Sora stood and extended his arm; big mistake. His only friend vanished again.

He remained still for a few moments, trying to understand what had just happened. In the corner of his mind, he wondered who exactly the ghost boy had been, and what he was trying to tell him.

* * *

"So that's what you were trying to tell me?"

The ghost boy's head nodded, but it hung down again, at least that's what Sora could make out since he still saw the back of his head.

Sora's eyes were wide. "It's... weird. You were in this very same asylum in this room... That's freaky..."

"I'm not proud of it..." mumbled the ghost boy.

"If I hit a sore spot with this next question, I'm sorry," began Sora.

"Go ahead."

"How did you die?"

It hit a sore spot all right, but for what reason Sora didn't know. "I died in a graveyard."

"Excuse my thought, but that's kind of fitting," Sora was rocking back and forth again. Again, his friend went rigid when he started, but he didn't notice.

"It wasn't fitting!" cried the ghost in a sudden rage. "I don't have a body anymore!"

The rocking boy's eyes were wide again. "What...?"

"My body... it's in the... the..." He didn't finish his statement.

"Shadows..." he finished in a choked voice.

Sora was confused. This didn't make any sense! His friend was mysterious all right, but this couldn't be right!

"I don't understand. How could--"

"You _should_ understand, Sora!" The ghost boy finally turned around, and sure enough, he was wearing a blindfold. "But you don't remember!"

"What--"

"Sora, I'm your friend, Roxas!" He tore off his blindfold, and Sora was shocked to see that tears were falling from his sapphire eyes. "You don't even recognize me, do you?"

That was unfortunately true. Sora was seeing his face for the first time. "No..." Seeing the desperate expression on Roxas' face, he added, "I'm sorry..."

Tears that were not transparent were splashing on the floor. "I died in a graveyard, and you were there with me..." whispered Roxas. "You had promised to save me from them, but when they got me, you felt so devastated that you were crying!"

Sora thought back to an earlier statement that Joshua made. _But what happened to make you cry so hard?_

"Roxas, I'm sorry, but I don't remember you at all," he said sadly.

"I know! They did something to you to make you forget! I'm their prisoner, and I have to watch everything they do for—"

Roxas trailed off and his eyes began to widen in shock. "Oh no, they're coming!"

"Who are they?" asked Sora, although chills were running down his spine.

Roxas didn't respond to his question, only crying out, "NO!" He sounded terrified.

Sora had no idea what he was talking about, but he felt something sharp go through his back. Before his sight completely faded away, he heard Roxas crying for him, almost like he said that Sora had cried for him.

And so his spirit joined the shadows for the rest of eternity. He wasn't alone; there were many other spirits like he and Roxas. Now Sora remembered them… the DeadHands.

Author's Note: You probably didn't understand this at all, but I would like to know what you think of it!


End file.
